MOS
by En Yuu Kitsune
Summary: MOS adalah masa-masa paling merepotkan & sangat sangat menyebalkan bagi para siswa baru. Semua murid sekolah pasti pernah mengalaminya. Dan kali ini Naruto pun akan merasakannya. / Jangan Lupa Taruhan Kita,Dobe! / Chapter 2 Update/ SasuNaru / Sho-Ai
1. New Friends,New Rival

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

** : MOS punya En Yuu Kitsune**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship , sedikit Humor (mungkin)**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, BL/Shounen ai, OOC, typo , Bahasa campur aduk, Don't Like Don't Read!**

MOS adalah masa-masa paling merepotkan & sangat sangat menyebalkan bagi para siswa baru. Semua murid sekolah pasti pernah mengalaminya. Dan kali ini Naruto pun akan merasakannya.

~En~MOS~En~

Konoha Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah bergengsi di wilayah Negara Hi. Sekolah yang luasnya luar biasa dengan fasilitas yang luar biasa pula. Dan sekarang, ditengah lapangan tersebut tampak para siswa siswi baru yang sedang berbaris mendengarkan pidato (atau bisa dibilang ceramah) dari kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Tsunade.

"Sebagai siswa siswi baru kalian harus bangga dapat diterima di sekolah ini. Beribu-ribu orang mendaftar untuk masuk sekolah ini,tapi kalian lah yang beruntung untuk menempati 180 kursi kosong di sini. Jadi bla bla bla bla…" Ucap KepSek perempuan itu.

"Ukh.. Panas ! Pidatonya lama amat ! Gila. Udah 3 jam lebih" teriak seorang siswa berambut pirang dengan 3 goresan halus di kedua pipinya, yap imut seperti kucing. Tertulis nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' di nametag nya. Seketika semua mata tertuju padanya, bagaimana tidak, suara cemprengnya sukses membahana di seantreo konoha gakuen itu.

"Hooo…baru masuk sudah berani memotong pidato ku ya?" Sahut Tsunade. Terlihat empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk dikepalanya.

"Berisik! Kalo mau ngomong langsung To the Point aja kali! Ga usah muter-muter kek gitu! Mau bikin kami hangus ya? Udah 3 jam lebih non….! Teriak siswa itu lagi.

"Bocah kurang ajar ! Kau sadar kau bicara dengan siapa HAH? Kau ini Bodoh ya?" kata Tsunade dengan penekanan di kata 'bodoh'

"Yaiyalah tau , anda nona TSUNADE kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang elit dan dihormati. Dan asal anda tahu AKU INI TIDAK BODOH! Sudahlah! Cepat akhiri pidato anda yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PENTING itu! "

"WHAT ?! Grrrrrrr…" Tsunade melempar mic'nya ke siswa itu lalu beranjak turun dari podium.

"Awwhh !" desis siswa itu, dikarenakan mic tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di keningnya.

Para siswa siswi lain tertawa cekikikan melihat kelakuannya, ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'serius lo?' , dan ada pula yang terkagum-kagum meliat keberanian atau mungkin kelancangan siswa tersebut.

"Baiklah selama MOS 3 hari 2 malam ini kalian akan dibagi menjadi 20 kelompok. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 8 orang yang akan diketuai oleh satu panitia MOS. Dan kalian harus bekerja sama dengan kelompok kalian untuk melaksanakan tugas tugas yang kami berikan." Kata ketua OSIS yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang menggantikan Tsunade di atas podium. "Baiklah, aku akan membagi kelompoknya. Yang namanya disebutkan,tolong maju kedepan" Ketua OSIS itu mulai membagi kelompok satu persatu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto mendengar namanya disebutkan. "Kelompok 12 : Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru , Sai , Uchiha Sasuke , Sabaku Gaara, dan Haruno Sakura. Ketua kalian adalah Namikaze Minato." Kata Itachi

NARUTO POV

Wah gimana nih? Ga ada satupun yang ku kenal. Neji dan Lee di kelompok 8. Chouji di kelompok 1. Hinata dikelompok 9. Waduh, mana anggota kelompokku gaje-gaje gini pula. Yang satu itu ada tato segitiga di pipinya, baunya kayak anjing, mungkin melihara bulldog dirumahnya. Lalu yang rambutnya kayak nanas itu dari tadi menguap terus sambil bergumam-gumam 'merepotkan'. Si rambut merah itu dari tadi ekspresinya datar ga berubah ubah,ada tato juga di dahi kirinya. Cewek rambut pink lagi cekikikan sama cewek satunya sambil ngelirik-lirik ketua kelompok kami. Ada pula cowok berkulit pucat yang dari tadi nyoret-nyoret rompinya si rambut nanas pake kuas. Trus yang terakhir cowok berambut pantat ayam yang dari tadi melirik-lirik kearahku sambil senyam senyum gaje,kadang jadi senyum mesum. Merinding jadinya.

"Yap.. selama 3 hari kedepan,aku yang akan membimbing kalian. Namaku Namikaze Minato. Panggil saja Minato senpai. Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya." Kata ketua kelompokku dengan sopan. Wajahnya tampan. Mirip sepertiku tapi tidak punya garis di kedua pipinya. "Sekarang giliran kalian yang memperkenalkan diri " katanya lagi.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" kataku dengan cengiran lima jariku. Aku mendengar si pantat ayam menggumamkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa Aku langsung merinding.

"Aku Haruno Sakura" kata cewek rambut pink sambil tersenyum centil ke Minato senpai.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino" sambung cewek satunya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah centilnya dengan cewek tadi.

"Aku Gaara" kata si rambut merah dengan muka datarnya.

"Aku Sai" yang ini kata si kulit pucat.

"Nara Shikamaru" kali ini kata Rambut nanas.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Anjing ku yang dirumah namanya Akamaru" ucap si tato segitiga dengan riang, sudah kuduga dia melihara anjing, disebutkan pula namanya. Benar-benar ga penting. Tapi sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke" kata si pantat ayam. Oh jadi namanya Sasuke. Entah apa arti kata Hn'nya itu. Dan Entah kenapa pula dia masih melirik kearahku.

" Uchiha? Jangan-jangan kau adiknya Itachi ya?" Tanya Minato senpai.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat,padat dan tidak jelas. Ternyata dia itu adiknya ketua OSIS. Pasti bisa masuk sini karena koneksi. Wajah mesumnya membuatku ga yakin kalau dia bisa lulus tes masuk sekolah elit ini. Aku yang belajar matian-matian saja cuma mendapat hasil yang pas-pasan.

"Wah…aku dengar kau dapat peringkat pertama tes masuk ya? Hebat. Sama seperti Itachi dulu. Uchiha memang jenius. Wajah kalian juga mirip. Aku yakin kau pasti akan dipilih jadi ketua OSIS selanjutnya menggantikan Itachi. " kata Minato senpai lagi.

WHAATTT?! Peringkat pertama? Jenius? Si wajah mesum ini? OMJ. Benar-benar mustahal. Dan lagi Minato senpai sampai yakin dia bakal jadi KetOs menggantikan Itachi senpai. Huh! Aku yakin pantat ayam itu cuma akan bilang 'hn' lagi.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan BAKA ANIKI itu! Dan jangan bilang kami mirip! Dan lagi aku tidak mau jadi pengganti si Baka Aniki!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Wow….tidak kusangka reaksinya bakal segitunya.

"Oh,iya maaf. Sepertinya kalian tidak akur ya? Hahaha baiklah kami para panitia akan mengadakan rapat sebentar,mungkin sekitar 30 menit. Sementara itu kalian bebas melakukan apa saja."

"Horeeee…" aku dan Kiba bersorak.

END OF NARUTO POV

Sai melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencorat coret rompi Shikamaru, sementara si empunya tidur di bawah pohon beringin. Gaara lagi bikin istana pasir, benar-benar MKKB. Sakura dan Ino bergabung dengan cewek dari grup lain, membicarakan para senpai yang wajahnya lumayan. Sedangkan Naruto sudah bercanda ria dengan Kiba. 'Dia menyenangkan' begitu pikir Naruto, dia berencana untuk mengenalkannya pada Neji,Lee,Chouji dan Hinata. Tanpa disadarinya, ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Wow, kedua anak itu manis. Siapa tadi namanya? Naruto dan Kiba ya?" kata salah seorang cowok yang sejak tadi memandangi NaruKiba.

"Hn." Kata cowok yang satunya, kalian pasti tau dia siapa.

"Benar-benar tipe kesukaanku. Kau mau yang mana Sasuke? Aku sih ngincar yang rambut pirang".

Seketika mata Sasuke menatap tajam kearah temannya. "Tidak Suigetsu! Aku yang akan mengincarnya! Dia akan kujadikan milikku! Dan kau jangan berani-berani mengambilnya!" Ancam Sasuke. Suigetsu hanya mengangguk sekencang mungkin sampai lehernya putus –nggak lah-, mana berani dia membantah Uchiha super egois yang satu ini. "I-Iya aku incar yang satunya saja" katanya. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Suigetsu.

"Tapi Sasuke , apa kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya? Dari aksinya melawan KepSek tadi pagi sepertinya dia itu anak yang..ehem..bodoh?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kudapatkan" jawab Sasuke.

"Hahaha…. Kau optimis sekali"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha"

'Gawat, ni anak penyakit Narsiscatus(?)nya udah gak ketulungan lagi' pikir Suigetsu. "Memangnya kau sudah pikirkan cara merayunya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum. Tapi pasti bisa. Kau juga, jangan sampai kehilangan target." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh sudah pasti" balas Suigetsu.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali aktivitas 'memandangi' NaruKiba, dengan tatapan mesum tentunya.

'Tunggu saja Naruto…Aku pasti akan menjadikanmu milikku' batin Sasuke

'Tunggulah Kiba..Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu' yang ini batin Suigetsu

"fufufufufufufufuufu"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Kiba merasa ada angin dingin yang menerpa mereka.

~En~MOS~En~

"Baiklah berdasarkan hasil rapat tadi, Setiap kelompok akan diberikan Base untuk tempat istirahat. Ketua kelompok kalian akan memandu kalian ke Base masing-masing. Jam 8 malam nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi dilapangan untuk makan malam. Tentu saja setiap kelompok harus membuat masakannya masing-masing. Kalian bisa menggunakan peralatan yang disediakan panitia di Base kalian. Dan ingat ! kalian harus mematuhi apa yang dikatakan ketua kelompok kalian. Oh,ya tengah malam nanti kita akan mengadakan uji nyali,jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Sekian. Bubar! " Ucap Itachi sang Ketua OSIS panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume.

Setiap kelompok mengikuti ketuanya masing-masing,begitu pula kelompok 12. Sakura dan Ino asyik bergelayutan di lengan Minato. Dan anggota lainnya mengikuti dibelakang.

"Wah…uji nyali ya? Jadi tidak sabar" kata Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Merepotkan" kata tuan nanas. Sai dan Gaara hanya diam seperti biasa.

"Hmm…sebenarnya aku kurang suka yang seperti itu." Kata Naruto.

"Lho? Kenapa Naruto? Menyenangkan lho" sahut Kiba

"Jangan bilang kalau kau TAKUT Naruto." Sasuke ikut-ikutan menyahut.

"A-Apa katamu? Aku tidak takut! Sasuke Teme! Aku hanya TIDAK SUKA!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda marah. 'Sangat manis', itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. "Oh,ya? Bukankah sama saja" katanya.

"TIDAK SAMA TEMEEE! Akan kubuktikan nanti".

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum merendahkan khas Uchiha nya "Kita lihat saja,Dobe!" ejeknya. Naruto kelihatan semakin marah.

"Sudahlah,Naruto. Jangan dengarkan dia" Kiba berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa Kiba! Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Naruto menunjuk nunjuk hidung Sasuke. Sedangkan 'senyum merendahkan' itu masih bersarang di wajah Sasuke. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan para 'kouhai'nya itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Rumahnya saja kalah luas dengan ruangan itu.

"Yak… ruang X-A. Tempat ini akan jadi kamar kita selama 3 hari kedepan." Kata Minato

"Wow hebat. Ternyata ruangan kelas disini sebesar ini ya Minato-senpai?" Tanya Kiba.

"Yapz benar" Minato mengangguk. "Nah, seperti kata Itachi,emm maksudku ketua OSIS tadi, kalian harus membuat makan sendiri untuk dimakan bersama di lapangan nanti. Kalian bisa menggunakan peralatan disana" Minato menunjuk pojok ruangan yang Wow benar-benar seperti dapur, dan entah kenapa benda-benda seperti itu bisa ada dalam ruang belajar. "Sedangkan untuk bahannya…." Minato melanjutkan penjelasannya "..kalian harus mencari sendiri."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya? Mencari makanan sendiri? Kita kan bukan lagi kemping dihutan senpai~ kami harus mencarinya kemana? Sakura main nyerocos aja . "Benar,jangan bilang kalau kami harus mencarinya ke supermarket?" Ino juga mulai nyerocos.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu.."jawab Minato . "Panitia sudah menyembunyikan bahan makanan di seluruh konoha Gakuen ini, kalian harus berpencar mencarinya. Panitia akan memberikan waktu satu jam untuk kalian, dan kalian harus membuat makanan dengan semua bahan yang sudah kalian dapatkan. Waktu pencarian akan dimulai jam 5 sore nanti. Jadi untuk sementara kalian bisa istirahat sambil membagi kelompok pencarian dan tempat pencariannya." Kata Minato panjang lebar.

"Yahh Benar-benar merepotkan" kali ini bukan hanya Shikamaru yang bilang begitu, tapi seluruh anggota kelompok 12.

"Yak Inilah nasib kalian sebagai murid baru, aku juga dulu begitu." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah kita mulai saja pembagian kelompoknya "

"Aku! Aku sama Kiba!" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya dengan semangat. Sasuke merengut, 'Seharusnya denganku saja' pikirnya, tapi sejenak kemudian niat jahat yang lain melintas dikepalanya.

"Kau setuju Kiba?" Tanya Minato. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah…Hmmmm…..Sai dengan Ino , Sakura dengan Gaara , Sasuke dengan Shikamaru, Bagaimana? Setuju?" Tanya Minato lagi. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Oke. Naruto dan Kiba mencari di halaman depan, Sakura dan Gaara di halaman belakang, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mencari di ruang-ruang kelas lantai 2 , Sai dan Ino di lantai 3. Panitia hanya menyembunyikan makanan di tempat-tempat yang kusebutkan tadi, jadi kalian tidak usah mencari ke tempat lain" jelas Minato.

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan dapat yang banyak !"

"Huh,,aku akan dapat lebih banyak DOBE!

"Apa? Tidak mungkin Teme ! Aku yang akan dapat lebih banyak!"

Lagi – lagi dua orang ini memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting.

"Mau bertaruh DOBE?" Sasuke menantang Naruto.

"Boleh saja, kalau aku menang kau harus berhenti memanggilku Dobe!" Dengan yakinnya Naruto menerima tantangan Sasuke.

"Dan kalau aku yang menang….kau harus menuruti 1 permintaan ku DOBE !" balas Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangaaaaaat luar biasa mesum (Reader : Lebay Lo!). Naruto bergidik, nalurinya mengatakan tidak seharusnya menerima tantangan Uchiha yang satu ini. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin di cap pengecut oleh Sasuke,jadi dia menerimanya.

"Oke…..siapa takut?" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat. Dalam hatinya dia sudah komat kamit berdoa 'Jashin sama semoga aku tidak diapa-apakan setan berwajah mesum ini'. Sementara Sasuke sudah senyam senyum sendiri.

**TBC**

Fiuh~ Entah apa yang merasuki En sampai nge-publish fic gaje begini. Berhubung bentar lagi tahun ajaran baru, En jadi bikin fic ginian. Maaf kalau fic ini bikin mata kelilipan(?).

Hahaha ya sudahlah. Maukah meninggalkan jejak dengan REVIEW? :3


	2. Our Bet,Dobe!

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

MOS punya En Yuu Kitsune

**Rate: **T

**Genre:**

Romance , Friendship , sedikit Humor (mungkin)

**Pair:**

SasuNaru

**Warning:**

AU, BL/Shounen ai, OOC, typos , Bahasa campur aduk , Don't Like Don't Read!

~En~MOS~En~

"Ayo Kiba kita cari disana" Naruto menyeret-nyeret Kiba ke semak-semak. Sedangkan Kiba yang tangannya ditarik-tarik cuma bisa pasrah. Naruto menerobos semak-semak , menggali-gali tanah, masuk ke bak sampah, memanjat pohon getah, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang isinya kertas bertulisan 'anda belum beruntung' , bukan ding, yang isinya kantung berisi 2 liter beras.

"Yosh! Bagus! Selanjutnya kita kesana Kiba !" Naruto menunjuk kolam ikan dan mulai menarik tangan Kiba lagi. "Sabar Naruto… Kita masih punya banyak waktu" kata Kiba. "Tidak Bisa Kiba, nanti Sasuke dapat lebih banyak dari kita" jawab Naruto. Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Sesampainya di kolam ikan. "Hmmm….." Naruto kelihatan berpikir (emang Naruto bisa mikir? #plakk). "Kira-kira kita boleh ngambil ikan disini tidak ya? Ikan kan termasuk bahan makanan" tanya Naruto. Kiba menggeleng "Tidak tau, mungkin boleh" jawabnya.

"Yosh! Kiba sana tangkap ikannya!" Entah sejak kapan Naruto bertindak seperti bos.

"Eh? Kok aku? Kan kamu yang mau mengalahkan Sasuke." kata Kiba tak terima.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang" naruto membuka aibnya sendiri. "Lagian kan ini kan demi kelompok kita juga" sambungnya.

"Tidak Mau. Lagipula apa-apaan alasanmu itu? Tidak bisa berenang? Haaaalo ini kolam ikan, bukan Samudra Pasifik Bego! Kolamnya kan dangkal,tidak perlu pake acara berenang segala kaleeee" Entah sejak kapan pula Kiba jadi kasar begini.

"Pokoknya kau harus mengambilnya" Naruto mulai mendorong-dorong Kiba ke kolam.

"Hei-Hei! Tunggu! Jangan dorong aku Naruto! Wuaahhhh!" Kiba kehilangan keseimbangannya, sedetik lagi tubuhnya akan kecemplung di kolam. Tapi 'HUP' tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke kolam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang misterius(?) itu.

"I-Iya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kiba "Naruto! Kau ini ya... Aku hampir saja kecemplung tau! Dasar!"

"Ehehehe" Naruto hanya cengengesan. "Yang penting kan kau tidak jatuh" katanya.

"Huh, dasar! Oh,ya ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya, hampir saja aku basah kuyup" ucap Kiba ke orang misterius.

" Sama-sama, makanya jangan main dorong-dorongan dong. Namaku Suigetsu, kalian? " Oh,ternyata identitas pria misterius itu adalah Suigetsu pemirsa.

"Namaku Naruto, dan asal kau tau saja kami tidak sedang main dorong-dorongan!" bantah Naruto,kesal karena disangka anak kecil. Padahal Suigetsu tidak pernah menyebutnya begitu.

"Aku Kiba,salam kenal"

"Kiba dan Naruto ya. Nama yang bagus. Boleh minta nomor Hp kalian?" Tanya Suigetsu To The Point.

"Hah? Minta? Beli aja sana di toko ponsel" jawab Naruto dengan begonya. Kiba & Suigetsu sweatdrop.

"Nggak, maksudku nomor Hp kalian berapa?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi. 'Ni anak bodohnya level berapa sih?' batinnya.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Kiba "Kita aja baru kenal"

"Errr" Suigetsu nyari-nyari alasan "yah buat nambah teman gitu,aku belum punya banyak teman disini jadi…emmm…supaya kita lebih akrab gitu deh" dia mulai salah tingkah.

Kiba menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan menyelidik, sepertinya dia menyadari ada niat buruk dari Sui.

"Ennggg Sebagai gantinya…aku kasih bahan makanan yang tadi kutemukan deh" Sui mengiming-imingi mereka sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantung kresek besar. Refleks Naruto langsung menerima tawaran Sui. "Ok, Setuju! " katanya. Naruto memberitahu nomor Hp nya pada Sui.

"Dasar kau ini !" Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto, tapi mau tidak mau dia memberitahu nomor Hp nya juga pada Sui, kan tidak enak sudah dikasih bahan makanan sekantung besar gitu.

"Thanks,sweet" kata Sui sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Kiba (Author : Hoeekk!) lalu pamit meninggalkan mereka.

'Kasian…sepertinya matanya kelilipan' batin NaruKiba.

Berpindah ke Sasuke.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang mengobrak-abrik ruang-ruang kelas di lantai 2 (sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang begitu, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengikuti Sasuke dengan tampang malas).

Sasuke mencari-cari dalam loker kelas, rak sepatu , kolong meja, bak sampah , dan semua tempat yang kemungkinan disembunyikannya bahan-bahan makanan itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke benar-benar kelihatan gigih. Hasilnya , banyak sekali yang sudah dia dapatkan. Tapi kelihatannya itu masih belum cukup baginya.

"Hoi Nanas! Kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Cepat bantu aku!" Akhirnya Sasuke kesal juga melihat Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tiduran diatas meja.

"Aku capek " jawabnya, aneh padahal dia cuma santai saja dari tadi.

"Ck. Sialan!" Sasuke pergi ke kelas selanjutnya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur lelap. 'Pokoknya aku harus menang dari Naruto' batinnya.

1 jam sudah berlalu. Kelompok 12 berkumpul kembali di ruang kelas X-A. Menunggu Minato.

"Lihat Teme! Aku dapat banyak!" Naruto memamerkan 4 kantung kresek besar. 3 hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dan 1 kantung yang paling besar pemberian Sui tadi.

"Hn. Segitu kau bilang banyak? Lihat punyaku." Sasuke menunjukkan penghasilannya. 7 kantung kresek besar. Yak,Menang Telak.

"Apa? Kau pasti curang Teme. Kau mengambil punya teman-teman yang lain ya?" Naruto tidak terima harus kalah dari Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan Dobe! Aku mencarinya sendiri. Sudahlah terima saja kekalahanmu. Dan jangan lupa taruhan kita."

"Eh? Te-tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Me-memangnya kau mau apa dariku? Ja-jangan barang yang mahal. Aku ini bukan orang kaya." Naruto gugup melihat pandangan Sasuke padanya. Pasalnya Sasuke dari tadi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mesum andalannya.

"Ck. Aku tidak akan minta barang Dobe."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Hmmmm" Sasuke pura-pura berpikir,padahal yang diinginkannya dari Naruto sudah diputuskannya sejak sejam yang lalu.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka mulai mengerti kenapa selama ini Sasuke selalu mengganggu Naruto. Sementara Kiba sudah cemas kalau Sasuke meminta 'hal-hal aneh' pada Naruto. Gaara tampak tidak peduli. Sedangkan Sai sudah mulai penasaran, pikirannya sudah bernista-nista.

"Cepat katakan Teme! Jadi aku tidak perlu berurusan lagi denganmu." Naruto mendesak Sasuke. Menunggu membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ci…..ku" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hah? Ciku? Apa itu Teme?" Naruto tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino menjerit tertahan, Kiba menatap Sasuke tajam, Gaara yang awalnya tidak peduli, sekarang malah ikut menonton pasangan gaje itu. Sai sudah menyiapkan kamera ditangannya. Pasalnya, mereka mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Ck. Kau ini budeg ya? Kubilang ci-"

BRAKKKK. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka ruang kelas mereka, semua menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Hai, maaf telat." Kata Minato sambil menuju kearah kumpulan anak-anak itu duduk . Sasuke menatap tajam ke Minato. 'Ck berani-beraninya orang ini mengganggu momen ku' batinnya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul ?" tanya Minato. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Eh, tunggu. Anak itu…yang rambut nanas.. siapa namanya….emmmm Shikamaru, ya. Dia kok tidak ada?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi dia bersama kau Teme?" Tanya Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia tidur di kelas lantai atas. Jadi kutinggal saja" jawab Sasuke sinis. Yang lain sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hah? Tidur? Kok Bisa? Baka! Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan" Minato menjitak kepala Sasuke "Cepat panggil dia sana!"

"Ck. Sakit sialan. Seenaknya saja jitak-jitak kepala orang, kalau kejeniusanku ini berkurang gimana? Kau mau menggantinya? Dan Jangan suruh-suruh aku, lagian yang baka itu Naruto bukan aku!" Sasuke menggonggong(?) sejadi-jadinya. Yang lain sweatdrop lagi mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang benar-benar OOC. Sebelum Naruto sempat protes dengan ucapan Sasuke, Minato sudah bicara duluan.

"Hoi! Kalau ngomong sama yang lebih tua sopan sedikit." Minato mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Cerewet! Dengan Si Baka Aniki saja aku tidak pernah sopan. Kenapa aku harus sopan denganmu?"

"Apa?" Minato mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar marah.

"Su-sudahlah Minato senpai, biar aku saja yang memanggilnya" Naruto mengajukan diri.

Minato memandang Naruto sebentar, "Boleh saja" katanya "tapi ruang kelas di lantai 2 lumayan banyak jadi pasti makan waktu kalau mencari sendiri. Lain halnya kalau bocah Uchiha ini mau menemanimu, dia pasti tahu dimana Shikamaru ditinggalkannya" Minato menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun pasti mau kok kalau disuruh menemani Naruto" sahut Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'ayo lanjutkan yang tadi'. Sasuke mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Hn. Aku mau. Ayo Dobe" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. "Jangan tarik-tarik Teme"

Kiba yang mencemaskan Naruto diam-diam keluar membuntuti mereka, dia tidak mau kalau Naruto sampai dinodai oleh anak ayam itu, kecuali kalau Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke lantai 2 tanpa mempedulikan protes Naruto.

"Sakit Teme, Lepaskan Tangan ku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Naruto menarik tangannya untuk menepis tangan Sasuke,tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. "Berisik!" balasnya.

Sedangkan Kiba masih membuntuti mereka dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Handphone nya berdering. 'Ck. Siapa sih disaat seperti ini?' batinnya. Kiba mengambil Hpnya disana tertera nomor Hp yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo" Kiba mengangkat telponnya.

"Hai Sweet" jawab orang yang diseberang sana(?).

"Hah? Siapa lo?" sahut Kiba dengan ketus.

"Ini aku. Kita kan baru bertemu masa kau sudah lupa."

Kiba diam sejenak. "Ah,kau! Orang Yang menolongku di kolam ikan tadi kan?"

"Exactly! You're right sweety~ :* " kata Sui dengan nada gombal yang dibuat-buat.

Kiba mulai jijay dengan ni orang. "Ada perlu apa?" katanya sinis.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Cuman kangen aja. Jadi pengen dengar suara kamu deh ^_^ " Kiba langsung muntah 5 ember.

"Maaf, aku lagi sibuk" Kiba buru-buru menutup telponnya. 'Gila aja digodain ama om om mesum' pikirnya.

"ARRGGGHH Sial! Gara-gara si gaje tadi aku jadi kehilangan jejak Si Pantat Ayam !" Keluh Kiba, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Kiba hanya jalan asal-asalan , tanpa arah. 'Ck, kenapa juga ni sekolah mesti seluas ini sih?' batinnya. Kiba membuka ruang kelas satu persatu,tidak ada tanda-tanda orang. "Si Pantat Ayam itu membawa Naruto kemana sih?" dia bergumam.

-Di lain tempat-

"Teme,mana Shikamaru?"

"….."

"Teme!"

"Berisik Dobe! Aku sedang berusaha mengingat tempatnya" balas Sasuke. Kalian pikir Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang ingatannya lemah? Cepat melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya? Melupakan tempat yang baru saja dilewatinya? Bukan,bukan begitu. Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha. Tidak mungkin Uchiha yang jenius bisa punya ingatan lemah. Sasuke ingat semua kelas yang dilewatinya saat bersama Shikamaru sebelumnya, dia ingat dimana Shikamaru ditinggalkannya. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang?

Jawabannya tentu saja untuk mengulur waktunya bersama Naruto. Kapan lagi dia punya kesempatan berduaan bersama Naruto seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kearah sini" kata Sasuke. Dia berjalan berbelok ke sebuah lorong.

"Ugh. Kau yakin Teme?" Naruto agak ragu. Lorong itu kelihatan agak gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang menembus jendelanya, lagipula hari memang sudah sore. Mengingat Naruto yang TIDAK SUKA –kalau tidak mau dibilang takut- dengan hal-hal yang agak seram, dia berhenti berjalan.

"Mungkin" jawab Sasuke sekadarnya. Dia terus berjalan. Mau tak mau Naruto mengikutinya juga, daripada ditinggal sendirian pikirnya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah ruang kelas yang gelap. Tak ada sinar matahari yang menembus jendelanya. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang. "Dia tidak ada disini Teme" kata Naruto. "Sepertinya begitu" balas Sasuke.

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar, mereka mendengar suara benda berdecit disusul suara sesuatu jatuh. Karena kaget, sontak Naruto menggenggam lengan Sasuke.

"Su-suara apa barusan itu Teme?" Tanya Naruto, jantungnya sudah gugup tak karuan.

"Hn. Paling cuma angin Dobe." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto, agak kasihan saja melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat begitu.

"Mana ada suara angin begitu!" Naruto memukul lengan Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke protes, alisnya terangkat begitu melihat mata Naruto membelalak dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" terdengar nada khawatir dari suara Sasuke.

"Te-Teme itu.." Naruto menunjuk kearah tikungan lorong, terlihat sesosok bayangan yang menuju kearah mereka. Sasuke melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto, kelihatannya dia juga kaget.

"Kabooorrrr!" Naruto langsung berlari dan menyeret lengan Sasuke. "He-Hei Dobe" Sasuke ingin protes tapi tidak dipedulikan Naruto, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah menjauh dari tempat itu.

~En~MOS~En~

Kiba berjalan tanpa arah, melalui setiap kelas satu persatu sambil melirik sekilas kedalamnya kalau-kalau ada sosok Naruto, Sasuke ataupun Shikamaru. Dia menghela nafas pasrah, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dari arah belokan lorong. Segera dia menuju kesana, sialnya dia tidak sadar tali sepatunya lepas dan tanpa sengaja dia menginjaknya. Mengakibatkan badannya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan debaman yang cukup keras. Dia meringis kesakitan. 'Ck sial sekali aku hari ini' batinnya.

Kiba memastikan kedua tali sepatunya sudah beres sebelum melanjutkan jalannya menuju belokan lorong, karena kakinya terasa sakit gara-gara jatuh tadi dia berjalan terseok-seok. Baru saja dia sampai dibelokan lorong, dia mendengar suara Naruto berteriak "Kabooorrrr!" diiringi suara langkah kaki berlari menjauh. Belum sempat dia memanggil Naruto, sosok tersebut sudah hilang entah kemana. Kiba mengumpat, 'Kenapa dia lari sih?' batinnya.

Kiba menulusuri lorong itu, sampai matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang tidur diatas meja sebuah kelas. "Itukan Shikamaru." Kiba lekas masuk kedalam kelas tersebut.

"Hei Shikamaru, cepat bangun. Minato-senpai mencarimu." Kiba mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ngh.." Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan. Raut wajahnya kelihatan kesal, mungkin karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur disini sih?" Kiba melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

Sementara posisi Shikamaru masih belum berubah, dia masih tiduran sambil menatap lekat kearah Kiba. Sepertinya penglihatannya masih belum jelas sepenuhnya, yang jelas saat ini dia melihat sesosok makhluk imut didepannya.

"Hoi. Kau sudah bangun belum?" Kiba mengayunkan tangannya didepan diwajah Shikamaru. Tapi tidak ada respon. "Hoi! Shika-Uwaaahhhh" Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba dengan kasar sampai Kiba jatuh menindih tubuhnya. "Shikamaru! Apa yang-"

'Cup'

-Ditempat Sasuke dan Naruto-

Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari. Sementara Sasuke biasa-biasa saja.

"Gila! Ternyata sekolah ini angker!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Pikirannya masih kalut gara-gara kejadian tadi, dia tak sadar kalau Sasuke sedari tadi memandanginya.

"Dobe. Tentang taruhan kita…." Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Eh? Oh. Memangnya kau minta apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung, parasnya masih memerah karena berlari dan keringat membasahi dahinya. Membuat kesan erotis Naruto begitu kental dimata Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus mendekat ke Naruto. Sementara Naruto kembali gugup gara-gara tatapan Sasuke. Dia berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Te-Teme?" Naruto agak takut ketika menyadari kalau saat ini tubuhnya terapit antara tembok dan tubuh Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat Sasuke masih menatapnya.

BRAKK. Naruto tersentak,saat ini kedua tangan Sasuke berada dikedua sisi kepala Naruto. Dia semakin panik ketika Sasuke semakin memajukan kepalanya.

"Ini yang kuminta,Dobe."

'Cup'

**TBC**

Jadi, bayangan yang barusan diliat Naruto itu bayangan Kiba. XD

Arggh! En merasa fic ini terlalu bertele-tele. (-_-'). Sehari saja belum lewat, tapi En sengaja sih biar ceritanya gak terburu-terburu. :D

Ah,iya. Buat **kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** , alasan kenapa En bikin Minato jadi senpainya Naruto adalah karena En benar-benar ingin memunculkan Minato di cerita ini. Berhubung ini latarnya sekolah, jadi gak ada keluarga-keluargaan. Jadi, gak tau deh ayahnya Naruto siapa. XD

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview cerita En : **HaruchiiYazumi**** , ****ryanfujoshiSN**** , ****989seohye**** , ****Fairy Law**** , ****Dee chan - tik**** , yunauciii , Nitya-chan , **** , wiikun** .

Seperti biasa, maukah meninggalkan jejak dengan REVIEW? X3


End file.
